


Pillow Talk

by idolatres



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Nero and Hakuno get ready for bed, and share their true feelings.a request I got a on tumblr: "bedtime talk between Nero and FHakuno ?"a short oneshot, Hope you enjoy!





	Pillow Talk

Hakuno walks into her bedroom, towel wrapped around her as made her way to her vanity mirror. Nero was there, already in her nightgown, if one could call it that. It’s elaborate, black lace around the hems, a sheer red babydoll lingerie piece. Nero insisted on wearing such things around her master, wanting them to be close, making their relationship extremely personal. Hakuno grabs her pajama set, it’s a normal two piece, long sleeved button up shirt, and cozy pants. She starts dressing herself, and Nero takes the towel off of her and wraps it around her hair, massaging her scalp gently as she dries it. Hakuno hums, buttoning up her shirt.

 

“Let’s rest tonight! We deserve it after all our hard work, right master?” Her voice is so upbeat, anytime Hakuno hears it, it soothes her. Relieving all anxiety and stress she’s built up from their daily activities. She never imagined a grail war would be this mentally taxing on her, but luckily, she was blessed with the kindest, bravest saber in existence.

 

“Yes, we do. Specially you, you’ve been working very hard lately.” Hakuno’s eyes close, her head leaning back into Nero’s fingers as she works her magic. She hears Nero’s signature “umu”, uttered with pride, and she thinks its so adorable. She shimmies into her pants, and Nero, seeming to be satisfied with her work on drying Hakuno’s hair, takes the towel and folds it, leaving it on the chair beside their bed. Their hands join, stretching out to each other as they go on opposite sides of the twin sized bed, and they both sit. Taking the sheets and comforter, pulling them up, and slip into bed together.

 

They lay for a few moments, facing each other, staring into one another eyes. Nero’s hands still cradling Hakuno’s hands, and she snuggles closer. Hakuno giggles, sliding closer as well. The covers pulled over top both of them, and everything feels warm and safe. Like nothing can come between them, or harm them. When they’re together, they can do anything. It’s a sweet sentiment they both share.

 

There’s parts of Hakuno that dreads the outcome of their mission. She so desperately wants to win, with Nero at her side. The thought of what happens after though… Makes her scared. She doesn’t want to lose her. “Nero, do you think we can win?” She asks, and Nero’s eyes light up.

 

“Of course, master!” Her constant excitement quells any worries Hakuno has. “With you by my side, there is no servant stronger than I! Umu!” She’s said that before, but it still helps to hear it. Knowing that Nero still feels the same, despite the hardships and battles they’ve faced. “I will never let any harm come to you, I will protect you. With every fiber of my being, with all the strength, beauty and grace that comes with being the rose of rome..”

 

Hakuno smiles, and Nero loves her smile. It’s always genuine, the sweetest gesture, a kindness she wants to have to herself, and only hers. “I’ll protect you too… I’ll do everything I can to be the best master..” 

 

Nero’s hands squeeze hers, and Hakuno can feel every callous she has from wielding Aestus Estus. Her skin soft everywhere else, but her hands show her true strength. “Darling, you’re already the best master.” Nero’s tone is serious, and it catches Hakuno off guard. “You’re brave, kind, and beautiful. I could not ask for a better master. Being your servant, it fills me with such pride, I could burst.”

 

Hakuno’s mouth opens, she wants to speak, but doesn’t know what to say. So she stares at Nero’s intense gaze, and she swears she can feel unconditional love radiating from her. It makes butterflies flutter wildly in her stomach, her skin feels so warm, and she’s filled with an indescribable happiness. Like love, a first love. When she realizes this, her cheeks heat up, hoping Nero can’t see with the dim lighting in the room.

 

“Will…will you always be with me?” She asks, Hakuno’s quiet, a little unsure of herself for asking such a question. Nero, however, doesn’t miss a beat.

 

Her hands squeeze Hakuno’s, and she pulls them close, resting them over her chest, and Hakuno can feel how calm and relaxed her heart beat is. “Master, I swear, I will always be with you. If the time comes, where I am no longer around physically, I will still be at your side, umu..” She leans closer, pecking Hakuno on the lips, and Hakuno is starstruck. “I will still be with you, in spirit and in mind. You’re the greatest master I have ever known.”

 

Hakuno’s heart soars, she can’t even begin to describe all the ways she’s grateful she was gifted Nero. The gods who helped their meeting, she will eternally thank, for as long as she lives.  “Thank you, Nero, thank you so much.”

 

Nero grins, and finally closes all the space between them, pulling Hakuno’s head forward to rest on her chest. Their arms wrap around each other, a gentle embrace. No matter what tomorrow brings, they can face it together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> requests are open!!


End file.
